1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys which provide learning experiences and more particularly to a toy which simulates the hatching of an egg.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Hatching egg toys have been proposed heretofore as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,895 issued to CHO and U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,915 issued to LIAW. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,895 disclosed an egg shell with sections joined together by a liquid soluble medium such that when the egg was immersed in liquid, the shell sections separated and a toy figure was revealed. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,915 also disclosed a liquid activated hatching egg wherein water, which entered the egg, caused a compressed foam animal carried within the egg to expand, breaking through weakened fault lines of the egg.
These toys merely provided amusement; significantly lacking was a meaningful learning experience.